


The opposite life

by Evanlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanlightwood/pseuds/Evanlightwood
Summary: What if the lightwoods had to deal with everything instead of the Fairchilds. Valentine. Vampire best friends. How would they deal with it? Who would help who? Who would fall in love first? Read on to find out





	1. Chapter 1

Evan’s POV

Simon, Maureen, Jace and I were outside of Pandemonium to celebrate Jace’s 18th birthday, when someone ran into Jace. Now I automatically recognized who it was, the runes on her body and the ginger hair would only mean that she could be Clary Fairchild. Since me, my twin Izzy, and our older sister Cassie already knew about the shadow world we weren’t surprised to see shadowhunters and downworlders through out Brooklyn. Jace on the other hand we kept it a secret from him. “Hey can you watch where you are going.” Jace had asked Clary. “You can see me?” I looked at Simon and Maureen hoping that they didn’t notice what was going on but they did.

”Yeah I can see you that’s kind of the point” Jace said.

”You have the sight” replied Clary. Great now that was something I hoped wouldn’t have been said. Just as she said that I saw someone else walk right next to her. It was my parabatai Adam Fairchild younger brother to Clary. Adam seemed to notice me because he gave me a look that said ‘what are you doing here’. In the distance I heard someone say “Clary, Adam lets go” and with that they were off. 

After they were out of sight Jace turned to look at the three of us and said “did you guys see those two”. I acted stupid and said “no who are you talking about Jace.” Simon and Maureen looked concerned “yeah what are you talking about I didn’t see anything. Are you sure you are all right?” Simon asked concerned about his best friend. Jace and Simon have been best friends for as long as I can remember, they were always concerned about each other.

Jace looked between the three of us “Guys stop acting like I’m crazy I’m sure you guys saw it.” 

“It’s kind of hard to do that if you are being crazy” said Maureen 

“I’m sorry Jace but it’s hard to believe you.” I was really trying to act like nothing happened. 

Then Jace started to walk toward the club, we started to chase him eventually Simon said “Remember your fake ID sucks”

Jace’s POV

I started to walk away because I couldn’t believe that none of them believed me, by the look on the boy he noticed Evan. It could have been possible that they do know each other, Evan has been more protective lately. As I entered Pandemonium I saw the girl that I saw not to long ago walk into a private section just as I was about to follow my adopted brother came up to me and stopped me. “Jace stop please” I turned to face him and saw Simon and Maureen were getting drinks. “You saw her didn’t you” he nodded. ”Yes I did see her actually I seen both of them.” Said evan

“Do you know them?”

”There is a lot you don’t know about them Jace but yes I do know them.”

”What about Izzy and Cassie?” 

“Yes they do know them to”

I couldn’t believe that my family was keeping something from me, something this important but something tells me that this isn’t the whole story. “What don’t I know Evan?” I asked. I could tell that he wasn’t expecting that question but I needed to know what they are keeping from me. I haven’t seen Cassie for 2 years and now I’m starting to worry. 

She was supposed to be in France working to help some strangers but now I’m wondering if these people with strange tattoos have something to do with why she left.

”Now isn’t the time Jace mom can explain when we get home.” I walked to the private area to see the girl pull out a weapon of some sort. I yelled “watch out!” The girl looked at me then the blue haired boy attacked her.

Evan’s POV

I followed Jace and saw that Clary was about to kill a demon that they were tracking for information. I heard Jace yell at the blue haired demon to watch out, as soon as he said that the demon had tried to attack Clary. Once that was happening Adam shows up as well with someone else who looked like Ash Branwell. Adam and ash started to attack the other three demons that were protecting the blue haired boy. I ran over to help Clary when I felt sharp pain go through my side, I looked at Adam to see him unconscious with a blow to the side. I ran to Adam and took his seraph blade and killed the demons. 

I heard Clary in the mix of that saying “kill him”. I looked to see where Clary was and saw that Jace was holding the seraph blade that was knocked out of Clary’s hand. Jace looked at Simon I knew why he did, he wanted a second opinion on the matter before he killed the demon. I went by adam’s side and took out my stele and went over his Iratze rune, and he woke up.

Jace walked up to me after I helped Adam up. “What the hell was that Evan”

”Like I said earlier now isn’t the time or the place to discuss this.”


	2. Authors note

Hey guys I might be updating before Christmas or it might be after the holidays I’m not sure but I love all your comments merry Christmas or If you don’t celebrate Christmas then Happy New Year


End file.
